rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Azulra Neraka/Azulra's Rantings
The following are notes about Azulra's thoughts on the Mahjarrat of Gielinor. Arachnea: I'm surpised she's a "Lesser" Mahjarrat like the rest of us. She's an old and lonely hag. Update: She's managed to imprison me within her poor excuse of a dungeon but I've managed to break free with ease. I guess I need to show her what a real dungeon looks like. Azulra : Me? I am the Game Mistress. Evgeni: Mahjarrat of standard power. He acts like a horny teen aged human male and dresses like a depressed human teenager while appearing like an old Khardian human male... I do believe he was dropped on the head during his childhood. He has threaten to kill me after I punished him for turning on me. Greyson Val: I assume he's a Mahjarrat. While my time at Ardounge castle I was approached by one of our Kin, never got his name but I did sense another one... Could this old King of Ardounge be one of us? Kemses: Mentioned by Ptolemos but I do not recall seeing him at the ritual. After all I was there to be rejuvenated, not killed. I assume he is a Zamorakian and ally of Ptolemos. I also killed his commander. Kisbeth: One of the stronger Mahjarrat. She jumped on the last sacrifice just before he died. Arachnea did a similar thing. Lylandrea: Female Mahjarrat that was helping Terova take over Varrock. It never happened and I didn't see her at the ritual either. Mavelus: The Unrejuvinated one mentioned that this Mahjarrat is odd like Evgeni. Pingsan: My creation. After seeing Human/Mahjarrat mutts roaming since the late 4th Age, I decided to create my own. Pingsan is the creation of of what was my Ice Demon Champion and myself. With magic I was able to fuse his corps and my DNA to created Her. She is skilled with Ice Magics which is a shame but with the combined magical powers of a Mahjarrat and the strength of a Demon, she is something not to take lightly. Ptolemos: Oh darling, this poor excuse of a Mahjarrat is meant to be as powerful as myself. He's a fool with a temper, something I enjoy to toy with. He has big goals, possibly Godhood? Regardless he is a little bitch.bitch, Arachnea's bitch. I doubt he would attain Godhood while he's playing my game. Update: We've made an alliance which prevents me from directly toying with him. I do however, still get to watch what he is doing. He also cannot request to have myself sacrificed. Alliance Terminated and Ptolemos is hiding. He has revealed his grand plan for Goodhood. His world will have to cave in. Unrejuvinated One ((Lu-Kreeza)): Female Mahjarrat who knows how to use the Shadow Realm and dislikes Evgeni and a new player, Mavelus. I failed to capture her. She would be useful as I need more Mahjarratbane Ore for Ptolemos and Arachnea. Terova: Male Mahjarrat that plays with Zamorakian Chaos magic. The moron believes he's Zarosian and that he can take over Varrock which he never did and he didn't attend the last ritual. Thane Krios: A rather tall and neutral Mahjarrat. He appears to be strong and goofy but not as goofy as Evgeni. Arachnea 2.png|Arachnea, Old Hag. Ptolemos Rejuvenated2.png|Ptolemos, fool. Mahajrrat Face.png|Bitch, I'm fabulous. Kisbeth.png|Kisbeth, Meh. Azulra's Notes of the Kin Azulra's Notes of the Kin